Conventionally, a wide variety of music data can be downloaded via the Internet regardless of genre. Therefore, the user can listen to the music by selecting the desired music via applications. And today, because a huge number of songs can be found through the internet, it is very important how efficiently it is possible to search for songs which match his/her preference and circumstances.
Here, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a karaoke apparatus. This apparatus comprises a database in which priorities are described for each music data, an input means for accepting a search condition of music data, music data retrieval means for outputting sorting in order according to the priority of a database which is searched based on the received search condition, and the search results.